


Mornings

by shortbreadholmes



Series: Summer Writing Project 2013 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortbreadholmes/pseuds/shortbreadholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

When Dean wakes up he is alone, and a spike of terror and betrayal rushes through him before he can stop it. He lurches out of bed, yanking a shirt on over his head and racing towards the main room of the bunker. Before he can round the corner he hears Castiel's deep chuckle and instantly relaxes. The relief he feels that Castiel is still here, that he didn't disappear after things got tough again, is almost crippling. Dean feels a grin stretch his mouth and rubs a hand over his eyes.

_Thank God._

Slowing down to a quiet creep, Dean peeks around the corner, just enough that he can see Sam and Cas at the long table in the center of the room. There are approximately ten different types of breakfast cereal on the table between them, along with chocolate and white milk, and orange, apple, and grapefruit juices. Dean has to suppress a laugh at the nervous look on Cas' face. Sam is giggle quietly to himself, trying to hide his mouth behind his spoon. A kind of ecstatic relief washes over Dean as he watches them at the table. They're both hurt, Sam still looks like he was drug through the mud, and there is a tightness to Cas' shoulders that Dean knows is him feeling the loss of his wings. Castiel is an incredibly strong person, but losing those wings was like Dean losing baby, his gun, and an arm, all at once. Every time Dean thinks about it he wants to press Castiel tight against his chest and never let him go. The once-angel doesn't look too bad right now however, if a bit baffled by breakfast.

"What is this?" Cas asks, pointing to a box with a wary look.

"It's Captain Crunch, Cas." Sam says, his voice barely controlling his laughter. Cas grunts, and pulls the box closer towards him. As he shifts, Dean notices with a pang that Cas is wearing Dean's clothes. A ratty old Zeppelin tee of John's that Dean only wears as an undershirt.

"I can read Sam, I meant what is it made from?" Cas asks. 

"Cereal." Sam says, and then busts out laughing when Cas glares at him. Sam regains his composure long enough to watch Cas take and experimental bite of the cereal and then dissolves into giggles again as he processes the sugary flavour. Dean smirks and decides it's time to come out of hiding. By the time he reaches the table, Cas is pouting and Sam is crying with laughter into his hands. 

"Watch it Sammy, mess with my man and I might have to kick your ass." Dean says, pulling up the chair next to Castiel, who blushes bright red. Sam chuckles again and leans back in his chair.

"Yeah I'd like to see you try Dean." He says. Dean swots at him playfully, unable to keep the frown on his face.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Castiel watches them with a curious look, and Dean touches his chin softly, before stealing a unnecessarily large bite of Captain Crunch.


End file.
